Walter White Jr.
Walter Hartwell White Jr. 'is Walter and Skyler White's sixteen year-old son. He attends J. P. Wynne High School, where his father used to worked as a high school chemistry teacher. He is the older brother of Holly White. He was born with cerebral palsy, manifested in speech difficulties and impaired motor control, for which he uses crutches. He grows apart from Walt due to his father's absences and bizarre behavior, being taught to drive by his friends and wanting to be called "'Flynn." In an effort to help his father pay for cancer treatment, Walter Jr. sets up the website, "www.SaveWalterWhite.com", asking for donations. As part of a plan to launder Walt's drug profits, Walt's lawyer, Saul Goodman, arranges for a wave of donations drawn from Walter's drug money. When Skyler and Walter separate due to Walt's deceptions, Walter Jr. ultimately takes his father's side, and stops answering to the name Flynn. As of the mid-season finale of season 5, Walter Jr. remains completely oblivious to his father's drug business and its role in his family's life. History Season 1 During season 1 and 2, it is evident that Walt Jr is closer to his uncle, Hank Schrader, than his father. When Skyler implied to Marie Schrader that Walter White was smoking marijuana, Marie mistakenly thought she was referring to Walt Jr., and arranged for Hank to bring him to The Crossroads Motel (nicknamed "The Crystal Palace" as a result of the many junkies, addicts, and prostitutes) to show him the less glamorous side of drugs. He became very disappointed in Walter's decision of not going through chemotherapy. He calls Hank for help when he was caught buying alcohol. Season 2 Hurt by Walt's sudden disappearance and embarrassed by his "fugue state", he chooses to show a small sign of rebellion by changing his name to Flynn. His attitude eventually changes as his father agrees to treatment, even creating a website asking for donations, much to Walt's barely contained disgust. As part of a plan to launder Walt's drug profits, Saul Goodman arranges for a wave of "donations" drawn from Walter's drug money. When word of all the donations he has received gets out, he is interviewed by the local news, where he says that his dad is his hero. Season 3 When Skyler and Walter separate due to Walt's deceptions, Walter Jr. ultimately takes his father's side, and stops answering to the name Flynn. He blames his mother, Skyler, for the divorce. Season 4 As Walter moves back home to be with his family, he retracts his feelings and is seen relatively happy with how things are. When Walter fails to show up for his son's birthday after being beaten up by Jesse, Walter Jr. goes to his father's house and finds him bruised and crying. He stays overnight to take care of his father, who mistakenly calls him "Jesse." The next morning, Walter apologizes to his son, and recounting his only memory of his own father, says that he does not want Walt Jr. to remember him the way he acted the night before. Walt Jr. says that he would rather remember him emotional and disoriented than the way he has been acting over the past year, because at least it was "real." At the end of season 4, Walter Jr. remains completely oblivious to his father's drug business and its role in his family's life. Season 5 Walt Jr. talks to Walt about what happened to Gus, because Walt acts as if he was clueless about it. Later on, Walt Jr. is seen getting a new car along with Walt for Walt's fifty first birthday. That night, he witnesses his mother attempt suicide. Skyler then sends him and Holly to the Schrader household. Walt Jr. tries to figure out what is going on at first, but Walt settles it - sorta. Over the time he is with his aunt and uncle, he stays in his room and only comes out for food, to go to school, and some other stuff. Towards the end of the season, Jr. goes back home after Walt says he quit, in the final episode he is rolling Holly around outside and Walt tells him to put sunscreen on her and make sure she is safe from the sun. Trivia *Actor RJ Mitte has cerebral palsy in real life, though his condition is mild compared to Walt Jr's - he doesn't walk on crutches and his stammer is less pronounced. *A recurring joke among fans of the show is that Walt Jr. is obsessed with breakfast. This is because the majority of his scenes are with him eating breakfast with the family. Also Walt Jr. always wants to know what's for breakfast. *When asked in an interview if he has dropped any hints for how Gilligan should end the show, RJ says he told Vince that him and Jesse should work together in the end of the show, because "They're practically like brothers." *There are rumors afloat that Walter Jr. is actually Ted Beneke's son. When discussing Walt Jr. in "Negro y Azul" Ted is very curious about him, and when Skyler calls Walt Jr. handsome Ted smiles and says "good genes" which makes Skyler look away almost uncomfortably, as she used to work with him and may have had a sexual history together. es:Walter White Jr. Category:Breaking Bad characters